Serpentes & Leões
by Liay
Summary: Quando o preconceito e a repulsa passarem, eles simplesmente poderão ver o que realmente se passa dentro dos seus corações. DM/HG xX.Rated M para um futuro Hentai.xX


_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_x.x_

_Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar_

_Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói_

Não entendia o porquê, mais naquele momento não conseguia parar de olhar para a intragável sangue ruim. Sabia que ela estava triste. Os seus olhos estavam levemente inchados e um pouco vermelhos. Granger sempre estava séria ou com Potter e aquela coisa Weasley, mas não, não desta vez...

Ela estava sentada no final da escada da casa dos Griffyndor, sem nenhum livro, sem nenhum amigo, sem nada, apenas ela mesma. Nunca a achei bonita, nunca. Quando nos conhecemos a achava extremamente feia, com aquele cabelo ridículo, parecia uma juba. Quando me acostumei a sua intragável presença comecei a achá-la sem-graça como todas as sangue-ruim comuns.

Depois passei a observá-la melhor e não achei tão ruim assim. Mas depois daquele tapa que ela me deu no rosto a não-sei-quantos-anos-atrás a achei interessante. O ódio e a humilhação de apanhar na frente dos meus amigos e daqueles dois foi algo muito mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido em toda a minha vida. E isso me interessou, afinal nunca havia me sentido daquela forma, nenhuma garota nunca havia me confrontado daquela forma, ao contrário, qualquer garota daria tudo para estar com Draco Malfoy, menos ela.

Não a grande Hermione Granger, inteligente e uma das garotas mais incríveis da história de Hogwarts, pelo o que o próprio Dubledore já dissera tantas vezes. No dia daquele baile de inverno no Torneio Tribruxo, aí sim comecei a achá-la bonita. Bonita demais para aquele ogro do Krum, bonita demais para todos os que estavam em sua presença. Mas nada mudou o que eu sentia por ela. Ódio e interesse. Era só mais uma imunda bonita, não era nada extraodinário. Mas estando ali, com a cabeça abaixada, os olhos castanhos tão apagados não parecia mais tão interessante e nem tão bonita. E mesmo não sabendo o porquê, queria mudar aquilo

-Eaí Malfoy, vai ficar me secando aí até quando? - Lhe sorri sarcasticamente

-Você é uma sangue-ruim muito metida né? O mundo não gira ao seu redor Granger. Tenho coisa muito mais importante para fazer. - Foi à vez dela de sorrir

-Se você tem todas essas coisas interessantes a fazer, porque raios ainda está aqui discutindo com uma imunda sangue-ruim Malfoy?

Ela me provocava... Sempre procurava briga, parecia que gostava de me ver irritado. Mas o que ela não sabia era que minha paciência era muito difícil de esgotar quando eu queria diferente da dela.

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_x.x_

_Eu não posso te dizer o que realmente é_

_Eu só posso dizer qual é a sensação_

-Porque tudo o que eu tenho para fazer é importante sim, mas não é tão divertido quanto ver você, assim, do jeitinho que eu gosto. Destruída.

Vi a raiva, o desprezo e a mágoa brilharem nos olhos castanhos novamente e gostei.

-Falta muito para me destruírem sua Doninha Saltitante. - Ela se levantou e fez menção de sair. Quando eu segurei bem seu braço. Sendo bem pálida, iria marcar e eu adorava a sensação de marcá-la. Cheguei bem perto da sua orelha e sussurrei.

-Cuidado no caminho Chapeuzinho. Hoje você não tem seus caçadores para te salvar do lobo-mal - Gostei muito de senti-la tremer e tentar se soltar de mim.

-Me larga Malfoy e aproveita para ler mais contos de fadas com seus amiguinhos e aquela corja que vive junta a você. - Ela conseguiu se soltar e eu fui atrás dela, prendendo-a contra a parede, bem ali para todo mundo ver.

-Disse certo, como sempre Granger. Mas pelo menos minha corja está sempre comigo, o que não acontece com você né, que é sempre jogada de lado, pelo Testa Rachada e o pobretão Weasley. - Sorri. Havia conseguido atingir seu ponto fraco. Roçava de leve meus lábios nos dela. Queria a enlouquecer...

Ela colocou as duas mãos no meu tórax, tentando me empurrar e eu senti uma pequena onda de energia por todo o meu corpo, ela acabou não conseguindo sair dos meus braços. Granger poderia até ser mais inteligente, mas com toda a certeza não era mais forte que eu.

-Me deixa ir Malfoy! Seu maldito! - Ela me batia, mas eu não sentia nada além do prazer de vê-la com tanto medo e ódio no mesmo tempo. Era uma mistura que a deixava linda. Ela se desesperava e me esmurrava. Descontrolada.

_I offer love drunk from my hate_

_She fucking hates me and I love it_

_x.x_

_Eu ofereço um amor, bêbado de meu ódio_

_Caralho ela me odeia e eu adoro isso_

Até que eu cansei de brincar. Levantei seu queixo com violência a obrigando a olhar para mim, olhar nos meus olhos. A beijei com toda a ferocidade que havia encontrado em meu ser. No começo ela tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiu. Eu não deixei. Acabei por cortar o lábio dela e sentir o gosto do sangue. Sangue imundo. Queria continuar com aquilo que havia começado, precisava dela, agora que experimentei assumi por conta própria o meu vício naquela sangue-ruim. Desejo reprimido. A partir de um certo momento ela começou a responder a altura, segurava minha nuca com firmeza, enquanto eu passava a mão desesperadamente em suas costas e cintura. Uma dança sem fim, língua sentindo língua, um preenchendo o espaço que faltava no outro. O branco e o preto, rosa e azul, água e óleo, Griffyndor e Slytherin. Opostos em tudo. Até que eu me liguei do merda nós estávamos fazendo. Beijando-nos ferozmente ali, no meio da escada para a sala comunal dos Griffyndor para todos verem. E o que eu mais estranhei e que eu não dava a mínima para isso.

Aí veio a nossa necessidade humana maldita. O ar. Tínhamos que respirar e ela se separou de mim. Senti como se algo estivesse faltando. Ela olhou para mim e esbofeteou. A única coisa que eu me perguntava era que porra era essa que eu estava fazendo? Ela me olhou com nojo e eu sorri. O sorriso mais sínico que eu havia encontrado.

-Da próxima vez que me provocar sangue-ruim vai acontecer algo muito diferente de um beijo. –Arrumei meu cabelo e fiz menção de sair. Ela veio atrás de mim e me deu um puxão violento no braço. Seus olhos castanhos tão fáceis de provocar, agora estavam em um mesclado de ódio e nojo. Adorei. Isso seria muito mais fácil se ela não se apaixonasse por mim. Se ela me odiasse como eu a odeio.

-Seu maldito. – Ela sussurrava enquanto tremia – Da próxima vez que você tocar um dedo nojento desses em mim, eu vou até o inferno para te matar me entendeu? Aceito todos os seus xingamentos, suas ofensas, tudo. Mas nunca fui uma dessas vagabundas, nunca te dei ousadia e nem fiz menção de querer o seu toque. Nunca mais se atreva! – Ela me soltou e saiu, pisando fundo. Falou a senha para aquela fantasma daquela maldita casa e eu a vi desaparecer. Sorri. Isso acabara de ficar mais interessante.

_Where__ you __going?_

_I'm __leaving__ you_

_No __you__ ain't_

_Come __back_

_x.x_

_Para onde você vai?_

_Eu estou deixando você_

_Não, você não vai_

_Volte_

Sentia um ódio, um ódio tão grande que eu mesma desconhecia haver dentro de mim. Afinal, quem aquele maldito achava que era? Quem ele achava que ELA era? Uma vagabunda qualquer como a tal Pansy Parkinson? Por Merlin... Passou pelo Salão Comunal e agradeceu aos céus por ele estar vazio. Seriam quilos e quilos de perguntas e fofocas no outro dia. Corria e já sentia as lágrimas quentes de raiva escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Naquele momento fora impedida de continuar seu caminho em direção do vestiário feminino dos Griffyndor, caíra bruscamente no chão e ao olhar para cima se deparara com Harry, que carregava em seu rosto um olhar curioso.

-Mione! Desculpa, eu nem te vi. – Falou ao me estender a mão para me ajudar a sair do chão. – Porque você estava com tanta pressa? E peraí, porque você tá chorando? – Quando ele me questionou sobre o choro, vieram às lembranças do beijo de Draco e eu me apressei a limpar as lágrimas que insistentemente continuavam a cair.

-Ahn... Isso... Ah, não foi nada, não precisa se preocupar... – Fiz uma das únicas coisas em que eu era péssima. Menti, passando os dedos nervosamente da bainha da blusa. Hábito que eu havia adquirido com o tempo.

_I can´t breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it´s like I'm in_

_Flight_

_x.x_

_Não posso respirar, mas lutarei enquanto puder lutar_

_Enquanto o errado parecer certo, é como se eu_

_Estivesse em um vôo_

-Por Merlin Hermione! – Harry me olhou com um olhar de reprovação. – Eu te conheço há cinco anos sei muito bem quando você está mentindo, principalmente porque essa não é uma das suas maiores qualidades. Mas se não quer me falar, não precisa, sério. – Eu conhecia aquele olhar, ele havia ficado triste e um pouco desapontado, afinal eu nunca mentia e quando o fazia, era justamente com ele.

-Não Harry, eu não menti para você! Apenas aconteceu algo que me chateou. E você sabe perfeitamente que quando eu fico com raiva, tenho essa "leve" tendência a cair no choro, certo? – Sorri. Ele tinha esse poder de me deixar feliz com a sua preocupação, de me fazer arrepiar com seu toque, de me fazer corar com um olhar.

-Ok, ok... Desculpe-me por ser rude. Mas o que te chateou?

-Bom, foi uma nota minha que ficou errada... –Menti outra vez, rezando para parecer convincente desta vez e não me atrevendo a tocar na aba da minha blusa novamente. Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Ah, claro... E qual foi à matéria? Afinal um professor nunca havia errado sua nota em todos esses anos aqui em Hogwarts, Hermione. – Droga... Agora ele havia me pegado. Pensei rápido e encontrei a solução perfeita.

-Porções! Aquele maldito do Snape... Deixou-me com 997,9! E ainda tirou 50 pontos dos Griffyndor pela minha reclamação! Vê se pode? – Me fingi indignada.

-50 pontos? Ele ficou louco? Deste jeito os Slytherin vão acabar nos alcançando! – Ele havia começado a entrar em desespero. Aproximei-me e tomei seus lábios. O beijei firme e forte. No começo ele hesitou, mas quando coloquei as mãos em sua nuca ele começou a retribuir avidamente e minutos depois eu já estava seminua na Sala Precisa, sentindo as carícias de Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo, que sempre acabava na cama comigo, mesmo amando Ginny, minha melhor amiga. Confuso, né? Bom, pode até ser para outras pessoas, mas para mim é bem simples, afinal, poucas coisas eram complicadas para Hermione Granger. Harry amava Ginny e Ginny o amava. Só que haviam coisas difíceis de explicar que os separavam. Só que havia um, porém: Ela o amava. Amava desde a primeira vez que o vira, e por isso havia lutado para ser uma pessoa melhor, não apenas a "Sabe-Tudo" ou irritante.

Ser amiga de Ron havia sido somente um bônus, uma das melhores coisas que já havia acontecido em toda sua vida. Ela o amava como um irmão e estava muito feliz com o seu noivado com Lilá Brown. E imaginava agora, coberta apenas pelo fino lençol de seda vermelho e sobre o corpo nu de Harry como seria sua vida depois que se formasse em Hogwarts... Ron estaria casado, Harry estaria com Ginny... Tudo seria diferente e isso a apavorara. Levantou-se e vestiu todo o uniforme lentamente, olhos castanhos focados no homem que estava deitado sobre um grosso edredom no chão_. _Beijou sua testa lentamente e percebeu que ele estava com frio. Tremia levemente. Ficou com vontade de voltar e o aquecer com seu corpo novamente colado no dele, mas não queria não aquela noite. Queria chegar ao dormitório, tomar um banho quente e dormir.

-Accio Manta! – Falou a garota, com firmeza.

Alguns segundos depois viu um grosso edredom aparecer no fundo da sala. Esperou até ele chegar até ela e o cobriu. Ele parara de tremer imediatamente, chegou perto e selou seus lábios no dele.

-Ginny... – O rapaz murmurou ainda dormindo.

Com lágrimas molhando o delicado rosto, ela o olhou mais uma última vez. Pegou o agasalho dos Griffyndor e correu, as portas da Sala Precisa se abriram e se fecharam muito rapidamente. Ela se controlou, afinal, eram por volta das quatro horas da manhã e se um dos monitores a pegasse teria muito que explicar e naquele momento não estava com cabeça para inventar uma desculpa descente, já que não era boa em mentiras. Começou a andar, mas quando deu o primeiro passo soube que havia sido pega.

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again it's so insane_

_x.x_

_Nós estamos correndo de volta,_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo, é tão louco_

-Granger? O que faz aqui á essa hora? – E ela era a pessoa mais sortuda do planeta! Por Merlin! Tinha que ser o Malfoy? Porque ela não havia se lembrado que aquele era o dia dos Slytherin fazerem ronda? – Ficou muda Sangue-Ruim? – Ela ficou paralisada. Tentava formular ima desculpa descente, mas nada lhe vinha na cabeça, escutou ele se aproximar.

-Caso não se lembre Malfoy, eu também sou Monitora. – Não iria dar certo. Malfoy nunca havia sido burro em sua vida.

-Caso não se lembra Granger, hoje os Griffyndor não fazem ronda. – Ele sorriu com desdém e superioridade.

-Havia me esquecido disto, mas obrigada por me lembrar... – Ela falou com deboche e sarcasmo. Encontrava-se vencida. Não estava com cabeça para aturar a Incrível Doninha Saltitante agora. Começara a andar, tendo leves esperanças que ele a deixasse ir.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? 30 pontos a menos para os Griffyndor. – Ela olhou para ele, e só naquele momento Draco percebera que seu rosto estava molhado e seus olhos muito inchados e vermelhos. Ela estava novamente derrotada e perdera aquele brilho tão interessante que seus olhos cor de avelã carregavam sempre. Sentiu um aperto no coração. – Por hoje passa. Vá embora, antes que a Pansy te pegue pelos corredores. Não será bom para você, ela não é tão caridosa como eu. – Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele se virou, ficando de costas para Hermione, e começou a andar em direção ao corredor da esquerda.

Ela ficou ali, parada por alguns minutos, digerindo o que acabara de lhe acontecer. Escutou passou e se recordou do que Malfoy havia lhe dito há alguns minutos atrás e correu para não ser pega. Quando chegou a Sala Comunal, respirou fundo e subiu para banheiro feminino. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas se sentia imunda. Despiu-se com uma enorme velocidade. Deixou a água fervente cair sobre seu corpo nu, a sensação para ela era divina, se sentir limpa novamente, era como um ritual particular. Passou muito mais tempo embaixo da água. Jogou as roupas que ela julgara estar sujas dentro de uma espécie de balde. Secou-se imediatamente e foi para o dormitório. Jogou-se em cima da cama e dormiu.

_But when it's bad it's awful_

_I __feel__ so__ ashamed_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_x.x_

_Mas quando é ruim, é horrível_

_Eu me sinto tão envergonhado_

_Eu acho que eu não conheço minha própria força_

-"Idiota, idiota..." Era apenas isso que ele conseguia pensar. Tivera a chance da sua vida, de humilhar Granger e o Senhor Potter Perfeito e o Pobretão. Mas não, claaaro que não. Seu pai estava certo. Ele era um inútil, afinal seria perfeito, a Monitora-Chefe dos Griffyndor, estudante modelo, toda maravilhosa andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, assim em plena às quatro horas da manhã seria o maior trunfo dele. Ele não havia conseguido, ver a Grande Hermione Granger demolida era algo que rachava seu coração ao meio e ele se sentia um idiota por isso. Estava confuso e não sabia mais o que pensar. Pelo menos tinha certeza de algo. Deveria tirar Granger da cabeça, coisa que ele não conseguira fazer desde o dia daquele beijo no corredor. Fraco. Era isso que ele era, um fraco.

x-x-x-x

Oi.! Primeira fic aqui FF.! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que deixem reviews expressando suas opiniões. Música.: Love The Way You Lie – Eminen ft. Rihanna. Desculpem se algo ficou louco ou incoerente, essa fic foi um lapso de criatividade e eu espero continuar postando.!


End file.
